User talk:~Skymist~
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:~Skymist~ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Silverwhisker (Talk) 19:20, June 26, 2012 K, that was cruel. I come back from a nat. park to see you and Rowan trying to hatefuly gulit trip Firestream back to your wiki. See hasn't had internet access at her house for a long time. She can't edit very often on anyones wiki, and I've even seen her edit on your wiki once in a while as well. I know y'all are going to think I'm being nosey, but it's my job to enforce the rules. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 08:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC) O.K then :) (I don't know what else to say...XD) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:58, June 29, 2012 (UTC) O.K, I will :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:52, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Accuse me without getting the facts right! I did not DITCH you guys! I am busy and even if I asked my mom or dad to take me to the library to just roleplay, I know they'd say "No!" because they don't care about roleplaying and they have their own lives like everyone else. You can't expect me to be on 24/7 on that wiki my entire life! I do care about being a big part on the wiki, but as you can plainly see, I'm tired with the big part, I just want a tiny part or no part at all. A reason why my parents won't put Internet in our new home is because I spend too much time on the laptop (which is for ever dead) roleplaying on that wiki, and they're right. So since I've been really inactive, I've been thinking which roleplay wiki I should focus on, this wiki or that one. But since I saw your and Rowan's messages on my talk page, you've made my decision for me. I could really tell how a friend you guys are on those messages, accusing me of ditching before you even let me speak. You could of at least asked why I wasn't rping on WCCRP first instead of being all mean all of a sudden. Typical. You older gals could be so mean anytime, Im expecting that at my middle school which I'm enrolling this fall for your information. I'm sorry, but you guys can put up all my cats for adoption and use them for your prophecies or whatever. I won't be part of WCCRP anymore, I resign; quit. I'll be spending all of my love (that I still have until I grow out of it) for roleplaying here on the FIRST roleplay wiki I ever joined. I'm sorry you guys. Besides, everyone will get replaced eventually no matter what, that's how life is. :| Good bye and I'll miss everyone! Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 07:47, July 18, 2012 (UTC) It's alright You and Rowan did hurt my feelings -''accusing'' me- I know both of you are older than me and you should have acted more mature (I hope I'm not being too mean), instead of accusing me of ditching WCCRP. But everyone does make mistakes and no one is perfect, so I forgive you and Rowan. You two are still my friends, but I'm still staying here on WCFW, so don't cross your fingers for me to come running back to WCCRP. And one more thing, were you guys the only ones accusing me or are the others in it too? Hmmmm? :) Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 06:31, July 31, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Sometimes, Rainy, Spotz, Rainlegs, and whoever else usually get into fights and I don't want to be in a wiki where petty (sometimes) wars are raging or just fights. P.P.S. Hopefully, I'll survive Middle School and not be a victim of bullying. I'm a really shy and self-conscious girl around everyone and I might panic in front of the class if we had to go to the front of the class and introduce ourselves and tell a hobby or something. Even though I'm a straight A's student since.... I'm still nervous I might fail my tests and/or classes, it's always a feeling I always have when I'm a new and have to prove myself or something. :P Ummmmm, I forgot to mention, but I moved to a different city about two months ago, so I won't be able to see my old friends. >:P In the city we moved out of, the elementary schools still have 6th grade and my best friend is lucky! I wanted to finish 6th grade in the elementary school I stayed in for about four years and go to the same middle school as my friends, but I can't anymore. Ironically, two of my best friends are going to middle school too (but not the same school! :'( ). And thanks for the encouragement, Sky!! I really hope I'll do great in MS (I'm getting tired calling it middle school, middle school, middle school, over and over) Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 07:55, August 2, 2012 (UTC)